The present invention relates to an improved switch actuator assembly for actuating a switch and more specifically to a switch actuator assembly which accommodates overtravel of an input shaft relative to a switch actuator member.
When a switch is to be actuated by a linkage, such as a thrust reverser door linkage on an aircraft, the switch must be accurately positioned relative to the linkage. Accurate positioning of the switch relative to the linkage requires substantial time due to tolerances in components of the linkage. After the linkage has been used for a relatively long time, wear and/or slight loosening of the linkage may require repositioning of the switch.